Gray
by israelianbabe15
Summary: ZIBBS 'Gray can be very sexy...' Tag to 9x07. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if you don't like to read ZIBBS, just don't.


Going Gray.

'Gray can be very sexy...', she had said earlier, trying to avoid a head slap, but the truth behind this statement had haunted her ever since she started working with the man.

When she first held his dossier in her hands, she couldn't help but be fascinated by him. He was, by default, an intriguing man – his military career, his NCIS history, his leadership skills, his marriages – he was a man of many mysteries, no matter how many pages of words were written about him. Upon meeting him for the first time, that fascination didn't fade a bit. The uncanny scent of sawdust and coffee, that characteristic smirk paired with a little sparkle in his eyes, and of course the deliciously soft looking silver hair, only made him more attractive. Then, naturally, there was his character – strong, intuitive, intimidating, and yet so caring and kind.

At times, Ziva wondered how he didn't have a crowd of women just following him around all the time. Very few men could pull of his unique combination of mystery and intimidation in such a comforting way. Well, maybe most women were put off by some of the more difficult parts of his personality, but Ziva David did not consider herself to be one of them.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

'Gray can be very sexy...' - It can. It is. He is. She did not often allow herself to even think that, or really anything pertaining to the effect he seemed to have on her. Throughout her life, she had learned how to favor denial over acceptance and it had mostly served her well. When it came to him, however, her limits seemed to be tested on a regular basis.

And of course that damn ex-wife of his had picked this very week to bud in on her territory. Well, it wasn't entirely her territory and she couldn't possibly consider Gibbs hers, but for some reason that woman had sparked something in the Israeli, which was not supposed to see the light of day – ever.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

'Gray can be very sexy...', she had said. Of course, she had merely been dodging a head slap, but part of him wondered if there might have been some truth to her statement. During the entire case, he would catch small glimpses of her looking at him for a moment too long, or giving ex-wive number who-the-hell-cares-anymore a bit of an evil look, so a rather intriguing idea started manifesting itself in his head – Ziva David might actually find gray sexy to some degree. And, surely, the presence of one of his former wives seemed to stir something in her.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

'Gray can be very sexy, you know', she hummed into his ear, leaning into him. He had been leaning against the work bench when she came down the stairs, sipping his beer and hoping the determination that was clearly written on her face had everything to do with him and nothing to do with anything professional. Somehow, while he sat down his bottle behind him, his Ziver had managed to walk right up to him, standing dangerously close and looking at him with mischief in her eyes. Echoing her earlier words in a voice much more arousing than he was used to, her whole body brushed against his for longer than any teenager would have been able to handle – thankfully that time had long passed for him.

'Hmmmm, you wanna go into some more detail on that, or...?' - that characteristic smirk of his was followed by a small gasp on her part, as he rested his hands on either side of her hips, drawing her closer.

'Well...', she started, running her right hand through his hair and reveling in the sensation of how soft it really was. For a moment there, she bit her lip, as she couldn't think of the right words to explain to him exactly how much of an effect he had on her. While trying to come up with something – her mind failing her as his touch sent her blood everywhere but to her brain – her other hand unbuttoning his shirt, playing with the impossibly soft curls of hair on his chest on her way down. 'If there are boxes of gold at the end of rainbows, yes? – What would I find at the end of a sexy silver happy trail?'

It struck him that, while she still had to work on some of the more common expressions, she did not have any difficulty with the phrase 'happy trail'. A small groan escaped him as her hands fell down to the waistband of his jeans, fingers still playing with the small patch of hair they found there and her eyes focused on the growing bulge a little lower.

TBC

A/N: Alright. I'm tired and this was just an idea that might not be fully developed yet, but okay. I'll do my best to finish it tomorrow^^

If you liked the story, please review. It's always nice to get a notification from here and I just need a little reminder to continue my stories every once in a while^^


End file.
